User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 4: Summon your Units
Avril's P.O.V Out of the blue, five skeletal knights came out of the mazy trees and spotted me holding the touch screen phone, that Jewel gave me, in my hands. "She's a summoner!" One skeletal knight shouted. "Capture her!!!" The second skeletal shouted before him and the rest of the knights circled around me. Perfect. Not only that I'm trapped but I'm about to be kidnapped by freakin scary skeletal knights! Mom! Dad! Someone! Help me! Don't be afraid, my child. That voice! It sounds so familiar! You are not alone. Great grandmother Cynthia? You are gifted with a power to summon those who will help you. Now my child, repeat what I say. "I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia." I repeated my great grandmother’s words while griping onto the phone, “I summon you to my sight. Now come forth my faithful units. Awaken! And out of nowhere, I felt gushing winds blowing from behind me. I turn behind my back and saw five beams of light appearing right behind. Those beams of light did blind me, so wasn't able to see what was inside the lights. Eventually, the bright beams of lights soon vanished little by little and finally I was able to see again. But as soon as my vision returned, I saw...my friends that was Gaia supermarket! Vargas, Selena, Lance, Aem, and even Grafl! Why are they just standing there with their eyes close? "You guys?" I gasped, "What are you all doing-" I was cut off quickly after a rush a of fire cover Vargas's whole body, same with Selena with water, Lance with fallen leaves, Grafl with lightning, and Aem with the same beam of light returning. Eventually after a few seconds, the elemental vortex finally vanished and my friends, with their eyes now open, were dressed into whole new different outfits. (Author's note: I'm pretty sure everyone knows their 2nd form. If not, look up their 2nd form in the brave frontier Wikipedia. ) Are these guys...? My great grandmother's... Units!? "She has summoned her units!" The third skeletal knight shouted. "Disband the first order!" The second skeletal knight shouted, "Eliminate the summoner, immediately!" Eliminate!? "Not on my watch!" Grafl replied as he pulled me behind him and began to reload a long yellow and white gun. And with great precision, he shoots lightning strikes directly at the second skeletal knight's chest, causing him to dissolve into dust. By that moment, all four of the skeletal knights charged at us. Grafl, however, just gave a smirk and signal the others. "They're all yours, guys!" Grafl says as the rest of my friends rushed into battle. "Grafl, what in the world is going on?!" I blurted out. "Just sit back and watch." He replied with a grin. What was that suppose to mean?! I turn towards the battle that was being held at right in front of me. Selena was gracefully dodging the fifth skeletal knight’s attacks as if she was dancing. Once the undead knight got worn down, she quickly slashed it with a long light blue rapier five times which caused it to deteriorate into dust. Meanwhile, Lance continued to block the two of the skeletal knights’ attacks with his green spear that was half covered in vines. Before he was about to be cornered against a large tree, Aem quickly swoop in and stabbed one of the skeletal knights with his thick long silver, black, and electric blue broadsword. "Begone." He said as he rose up his sword, along with the undead knight stabbed through it, and throws the knight against a tree from his left side. At that opportunity, Lance also pierced the other knight through his chest and tosses him over to where the stabbed knight was at. "Geez. I guess I have been getting a little weak over these centuries." Lance commented. "Do not worry, Vine Pike Lance." Aem replied, "I'm pretty sure that everyone, including myself, is a little rusty at battle than just you." "Alright everyone stand back!" Vargas shouts after he threw the final skeletal knight to over the wounded knights. His sword was ignited with fire which soon covered his whole red and black sword. With his sword covered in flames, he charged at the skeletal knights and shouted, "Flare Ride Plus!!!" He stops one meter away from the undead knights and does an upward slash, creating a fire that was once on the sword onto the knights. This caused the knights to scream in excruciating pain and began to dissolve into dust. The battle was overwhelming, but finally it was over. I was so exhausted from watching the battle that I had fell onto my knees. As my eyes began to grow heavy, Vargas asked me, "So then. You really relative to my old master Cynthia, right?" "Yeah, I am. Why?" I answered as beginning to feel sleepy. Vargas walked towards me and offered his hand for help. I took it to get myself up but my legs were still paralyzed and unable to move. "Because, since Cynthia passed away, she's given you the rest of her powers to allow you summon units just like her. So from here on out, you are the new warrior of Gaia, Master Avril.” "A warrior...?" Those were the last words I said before I fainted. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sorry for the late night chapter everyone! I wanted to get eveything cleared up so that I can focus on my upcoming Finfic conest I'm entering. Wish me luck and good night! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction